


daisies

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [27]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sibling Love, Tumblr Prompt, not on part of ariana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Daisy symbolizes innocence and purity. It conveys loyal love and ‘I will never tell’.





	daisies

Albus watched as Gellert walked down the village lane back to his Aunt’s cottage, his lips still tingling from the kisses they had exchanged in the cover of the backyard. Smiling, Albus turned around to return to the house. As he did so, he spotted something white out of the corner of his eye. He froze as he saw it was Ariana, making small flower crowns out of daisies. Frantically Albus tried to remember if she had been there the whole time. He and Gellert had gone out of the backdoor precisely because they knew that Aberforth was at the front of the house. They had been so sure no one would see them here, that they had started kissing as soon as they stepped out of the door. They must have missed her, sitting on the shadowy area of the back garden as she was.

Albus hesitated, not knowing how much she had seen or how much she even understood. Although Ariana looked fourteen, she had never entirely developed past her six-year-old self. She hardly spoke and often lived entirely in her own world, seeming to not register the world around her. Albus walked over to her slowly and sat down on the ground, picking up a daisy and offering it to her. 

Ariana took the flower gently, and with deft hands wove it to the flower crown in her hands. Looking at her like this, how she seemed so innocent and pure, Albus had a hard time remembering that she was the reason their mother was dead. (Sometimes in his darker moments, he hated her for it.) Shaking his head, Albus picked up another daisy and offered it to her once more.

When she took it, Albus cleared his throat and asked, “Ariana? How long have you been here?”

“I saw you,” Ariana said, pointing one finger towards the back door, “Kissing.”

“Ah,” Albus said, unsure what else to say. It wasn’t as bad as it could be, the only person Ariana could tell was Aberforth, and even though their relationship was strained, he didn’t think his brother would alert the authorities (not that he would be particularly happy about this development, he had made his dislike of Gellert clear more than once). But he and Gellert had been getting careless. If it had been someone else than Ariana- he shuddered to think of it.

A soft hand landed on his hands, stilling the nervous tearing of the flower he held in his grasp. Albus lifted his eyes and was faced with a clear-gazed Ariana. She squeezed his hand and said, her voice soft but full of conviction, “I will never tell.”

Then she released his hand and went back to making her flower crowns, leaving Albus blinking bemusedly at her. When her words sunk in, Albus smiled and picked up another flower, giving it to her. 

“Thank you, Ari” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a comment <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
